Friends From The Sewers
by Jasper Dragonfly
Summary: Mostly a collection of one-shots that center around an AU. Three children find their way into the sewer where they meet four eight-year-old turtles and befriend them. What kind of adventurers will they have? Read and find out! Will be updated at random. Please forgive me for any mistakes that I make.


**Well, this is my very first TMNT fan-fic! I apologize if I get their personalities off a little. It's been ages since I last saw the show, and I haven't been able to find anything in good quality on YouTube to watch.**

**Disclamer: I don't own TMNT or anything related to it. If I did, Mr. Bay would not be allowed to make them aliens.**

* * *

"I don't know. Are you sure this is a good idea, Micky?" Izzy, my twin sister, asked as I locked the door to our apartment.

"Of course it is! I mean, how often does your school catch on fire and get closed for three weeks at least?" I said, turning to look at her.

She was wearing a light pink t-shirt, dark blue jeans, gray sneakers, and a red jacket. Her shoulder length light brown hair was being held in place by a pink head-band.

I was wearing the same thing as she was. Only instead of a pink t-shirt with a red jacket, it was a yellow t-shirt and a light purple jacket. And instead of a head-band, my hair was held in a pony-tail and I also had yellow barrets in my hair to keep my bangs out of my eyes.

She looked at me with slightly worried blue-gray eyes before saying, "I know it doesn't happen that much. But what meant was that are you sure it's a good idea to explore the sewers? We're only seven, and Ian's only five. What if we get hurt or something?"

"We won't, you scaredy-cat. And it'll be-wait a minute. Where'd Ian go?" I said, stopping to look around for my younger brother.

"C'mon guys! We don't have all day!" A voice yelled at the end of the hall.

We turned and looked at a five-year-old boy who had short dark brown hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a pair of light blue jeans, a green t-shirt, a pair dark blue sneakers, and a light tan jacket.

* * *

We had managed to get out of the building unnoticed (Thank God) and into the ally-way next to the building.

We were standing by the man-hole that lead to the sewers.

"Here." I said, handing Ian a light blue flashlight.

I then took off my 'Michelle' necklace.

"What are you doing?" Izzy asked, walking over with a pipe.

"I don't want to lose the key, so I'm putting it on my necklace." I said, sliding the key-ring onto the silver chain.

"Good idea. But hurry up! I wanna know what's down there!" I an said, almost bouncing with excitement.

"Okay, okay." I said, putting the necklace back on.

One my sister and I used the pipe to left the cover off, I started to climb into the hole.

"Hey! Why do you get to go first?" Izzy asked.

"Because I'm older." I said, pulling out a small red flashlight from my jacket pocket.

"Yeah, by like a minute." She retorted.

"Fine. You can be the first to crawl into the tunnel where mutant-gators like hang out." I said, making like I was getting out of the hole.

"Well, when you put it that way..."

'I knew that would work.' I thought, climbing down the ladder.

When I reached the bottom, I turned on my flashlight and looked around for a moment.

"Is it safe? Have you been eaten? Can we come down?" I heard I zzy yell.

"It's safe!" I shouted up the ladder. "You come down first, Izzy. Then Ian."

"Whoa, it stinks down here." My sister said, after she came down.

She then turned on her identical flashlight and started to look around a little.

I wasn't paying to much attention to her because I was helping our brother.

"Wow! This place is huge!" He said when he turned his flashlight on.

"I know, right. C'mon, let's get Izzy and-" I cut off when we heard a short, but loud, scream come from behind us.

Turning around, we saw what looked like a ghost. Ian and I both screamed as the 'ghost' started laughing.

"You-you should've seen the look on your faces!" Izzy laughed, taking her flashlight away from her face and leaning against the wall opposite of us.

"Ha ha. Very funny." I said. "Come on, we only have seven more hours before mom and dad get home from work. I kind of wanna be back there at least an hour or two before them. Okay?"

"O-okay." Izzy said, calming down some-what.

"Alright! Let's go!" Ian yelled, running ahead at top speed.

"Hey! Wait for us!" We yelled, running after him.

* * *

**Two hours later**

"This is so boring." Ian whined.

"It was your idea to come to the sewers today, ya'know." Izzy said.

"But it's so boring!" He said, louder this time.

I sighed as we continued to walk. Izzy was on my right side while Ian was on my left, holding my hand.

"-and I'm hungry too! Can we please go back now?" Ian asked me.

"Well, we have been down here for awhile now. I guess we could start making our back." I said, looking down at my watch.

"Yes." He whispered happily. Leave it to Ian to change his mind in less then a day.

As we turned around, we heard a faint whisper before a loud thump.

Stopping in our tracks out of fear, we listened closely, hoping that what ever it was would go on it's marry way and leave us alone.

"Mikey, you idiot! Try to be quiet!" We heard a loud whisper.

"Shut up, Raphy!" Another voice whispered.

We shone our flashlights around everywhere, trying to figure out where the voices were coming from.

Suddenly, we heard another loud thump and quickly turned to the direction the sound had came and shined our lights onto the wall and floor.

What we saw next would change all of lives and fates.

Against the wall, behind some old boxes that some one had thrown down there, were three large turtles, about as tall as me and my sister. And on the floor, sprawled out on it's front, was a fourth turtle.

The one on the floor lifted it's head and the seven of us just stared at each other for a moment.

Then, we all let out screams filled with fear and shock.

After we finished screaming, Ian ran forward towards the turtles.

"Oh my gosh! This is so cool! Are you guys real turtles? How old are you? What are your names? Oh my gosh! I can't wait to tell Sandy and Luke about this! They're going to be so jealous!" Ian said. In one breath.

The rest of us stared in shock at all of the questions that the kid was spewing at them.

"Wow! I can't believe th-" Ian was cut off when I put my hand over his mouth.

"Shut up." I hissed at him.

"We're very sorry for bothering you. We'll just be going now." Izzy said, as the three of us started to back away.

We quickly turned around, ready to run as fast as we could away from there.

"Wait!" One of the turtles said.

'Th-they can speak?!' I thought, slightly panicked by that fact.

We turned back around to see the turtle with a blue scarf-thing tied around his eyes standing in front of the one who was now sitting on the ground.

"We didn't mean to scare you! Please don't go! We're sorry." He said, slightly panicked for some reason.

My siblings and I stared at each other for a minute before silently agreeing to stay and see what happened next.

"You know," I said, taking my hand away form Ian's mouth."Maybe we got off on the wrong foot. Hi, my name's Micky."

I stepped forward, and held out my hand for him to shake.

The turtle looked at me for a minute, deciding what to do next.

"I'm Leo." He said, taking my hand and shaking it.

"My name's Ian. And I'm five." Ian said, bouncing next to me and holding up his fingers to show how old he was.

"I'm Izzy, Micky's twin sister." Izzy said, standing on my right.

"I'm Mikey! And this is Raphy and Donnie!" The one with the orange scarf (he was just now getting off the floor) said, pointing to the one with a red scarf, then the last one who was wearing a purple scarf.

"And we're eight years old!" Mikey proudly said. "How old are you two?"

"Izzy and I are seven." I said, putting my arm around her shoulder.

"Do you guys wanna play a game?" Leo asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"Okay. Whadd'ya wanna play?" Izzy asked.

"How about tag? You're it!" Mikey yelled, poking me in the arm before running off.

While I was confused to what had just happened, everyone else ran off to hide so I wouldn't tag them.

"Hey!" I yelled, chasing after them.

* * *

**A hour and a half later**

We had been playing tag for over an hour now. And we were all exhausted.

Ian, Mikey, and Raphy were all laid out on the floor while me and the others were sitting against the wall. All of us were panting and trying catch our breath.

"So," Leo said after he was breathing properly again. "Do you guys want to come to our place for a snack?"

The ones on the floor had sat up at the thought of food.

"I could go for some food right about now!" Ian and Mikey said at the same time.

They looked at each other for a moment before yelling, "Jinx!"

"I don't know." I said, looking at my to see that we only had four and a half before our parents got home. "I guess we could. If we don't stay for very long."

"Great!" The four turtles said.

As we walked to our new friends' home, we were talking about all sorts of things with each other.

We found out that the turtles were learning nin-jit-su from their dad, and that they did live in the sewer.

When got to their house, we walked inside and Leo said that they should probably tell their dad that they had brung some new friends over for snack.

We were only left standing there for a few seconds before a large rat entered the room, followed by our new turtle friends who were looking like they did something wrong.

My siblings and I huddled together as the rat got closer to us.

"So, my sons say that they've brung some friends over. Even though they know not to show themselives to humans, let alone bring them to our home." He said, stopping in front of us.

"W-we're sorry sir. It was our fault that they found us. We were snooping around, and-" I said, but the rat cut me off by holding up his hand.

"You do not need to explain to me." He said, staring at us intently for a moment.

"If you three promise not to tell anyone about us, I will alow my sons to continue playing with you." At his words, the turtles perked up.

"So, can they stay for snack?" Donnie asked.

"Of course they can. We are going to have cookies and milk. Now, please come to the kitchen so we can eat." He said walking towards the room he'd come from.

Smiling at each other, we then ran off to the kitchen to eat as many cookies as we could stuff in our mouths. At least, that's how Mikey put it.

* * *

**Three hours later**

The turtles and the rat, Splinter (as we found out while we were eating), had walked us to the man-hole that we had come down at.

After we said our good-byes and asked if we could come back tomorrow and play some more (it was a yes), we climbed up the lader and put the cover back on the hole and went back up to our apartment.

When we got inside our home, I turned on the t.v and we all flopped down on the couch and fell asleep until our parents came home two hours later.

* * *

**Well, what did you guys think? Was it good? Were they to ooc-ish? Are my ocs Mary-Sues?**

**Please leave a review and tell if I need to fix or improve anything **


End file.
